James Thompson
James Patrick Thompson is an American professional wrestler, best known for her work in WWE for Extreme (WWEFE). He is currently signed with WWEFE. He is one of the Intital nine in The Lost MC motorcycle club. Early Life Under Construction. Professional wrestling career WWE For Extreme 'Debut (January 2010-March 2010)' James would made his official WWE debut on the January 29th edition of SmackDown where he would lose to Morgan Xander. He would go onto to participating in the Royal Rumble match at the Royal Rumble (2010) where he was the 4th entrant but ended up being the 6th man eliminated by John Blade. He would than compete on the February 1st edition of Monday Night Raw where he would lose once again, this time Nikolai Krajnik. James would go on a hiatus from WWE Television before returning on the February 26th edition of SmackDown where he would lose yet again, this time to Seth Rollins. James would evenutally form a tag team with long time friend Mark Daniels, they would go on to defeated the team of Richard Dweck and Amazing Red, known as High Flying Havoc. They would lose their second match as a team to Jasper Merrick and Johnny Blaze, before James would disappear from WWE Television soon after. 'Move to NXT and Hybrid Outsider (April 2010-July 2010)' James would make his return in a promo that aired for the April 6th edition of NXT, which was also the Championship edition. He debut an outsider gimmick after mentioning that he was rejected from society than said that he was only going doing things for him, thus establishing himself as a heel. James would than mention that he will be making his in-ring return the follow week. On the April 13th edition of NXT, James would lose in his return match against rookie, Chris Caine, thus continuing his losing streak in singles competition. James ended his losing streak on the April 20th edition of NXT by defeating Dallas Martinez. following the victory, James would challenge Damon Walker to a match for the NXT Championship, it remains unknown if the match will take place. 'Return as The Perfect Hybrid (October 2010-present)' After a four month absence for WWE Television, James would make his return on the October 25th edition of Raw, where he would be introduced by his new business manager, Kaci Masterson, he would run down his past failures and complain about his situation thus establishing himself as still a heel. He would than mention that he will be a different superstar. Personal life James is the cousin of fellow WWE:FE Superstars, Tom LoBiondo and Tori Sparks, and they are real close as they have bonded over their passion for the wrestling business. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Hybrid Fusion (Overdrive) :* Triple Cross Hybrid (Cobra Clutch with body scissors) *'Signature Moves' :* Frog Splash :* Springboard Moonsault :* Running Enziguri :* Surfboard, sometimes while applying a dragon sleeper :* Snapmare Driver :* Multiple suplex variations :* - German :* - Saito :* - Snap :* - Tiger :* Standing Shooting Star Press :* Split-legged moonsault, sometimes while springboarding to a standing opponent on the outside :* Reverse STO, sometimes into the turnbuckles or from the second rope :* Somersault Plancha :* Discus lariat :* Back heel kick followed by springboard sunset flip from the turnbuckle :* Reverse Frankensteiner :* Double Dose (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) :* Sitout inverted suplex slam :* Snap scoop Powerslam :* Slingshot elbow drop :* Diving Crossbody :* Jumping Piledriver :* Multiple kick variations :* - Back heel :* - Leg lariat :* - Roundhouse :* - Step-up Enziguri :* Sleeper Hold :* European Uppercut :* Arm Drag :* Punch :* Chop *'Entrance Themes' "Broken Wingz" by Twiztid (Janaury 2010 - February 2010) "Back for More" by Five Finger Death Punch (March 2010) "Death Trend Setta" by Crossfade (April 2010) "Heaven and Hell" by Black Sabbath (July 2010)(Used as a part of The Lost MC stable) "It's a New Day" by Adelitas Way (October 25, 2010-present) *'Managers' Kaci Masterson Championships and accomplishments *'WWE For Extreme' :* Category:WWE for Extreme Category:American wrestlers Category:1985 births Category:WWE NXT